mine
by akuroku fan on fire
Summary: you said you were going to leave me. but you forgot, you belong to me. you always have and you always will." Dark Akuroku. Rated M for sexual contents, bondage and blindfolds.


This is my first lemon and I am very nervous posting this up. I hope everyone enjoys this because I will also be posting this up on deviantart. But I guess I should focus on more important matters and do my disclaimer before square enix finds out that I didn't do it and that I have been planning to steal the rights to kingdom hearts for awhile now. *hides* XD Anyways, this story is for a girl names hintatraveljoke on youtube. She has a excellent akuroku video.

www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=PYlGmzdYmG8

(remove the brackets)

I felt compelled to write this for her but I have been putting it off for forever. Hinata, I am sorry please forgive me D: I didnt mean to keep you waiting and I hope this is good enough for you :S

----

"You said you were going to leave me."

He whimpered, as the straps binding his wrists began to rub the skin raw. The gag in his mouth was hard to swallow around, resulting in excess saliva and blood running from the corner of his mouth. He had bitten his tongue earlier and his captor had said that this was to keep him from doing so again. There was nothing in his body that didn't ache from struggling, horrified at what was happening. And that he liked it.

"Roxas," he whispered, cupping the blonde's tearstained face in his hands. "You're mine. You always have been."

He knew any attempt to scream at him was useless. Every time he meant to even say anything to his captor, it came out muffled and he nearly choked. He knew that he had to understand him. Even if he couldn't see, he knew those eyes read amusement. Pure desire and amusement at his naked, bruised figure tied to the wall.

A scream erupted from his throat, uncaring of the gag in the way. Those hands were pressing behind his erection now, the pad of one rubbing at his entrance. His cock twitched with interest, causing more ashamed tears to spill from his eyes and wet the blindfold.

"My beautiful slut. Only I know how to make you ache like this. How badly," he said, pressing one finger past that ring of muscle and in to the blonde's heat, "do you need me?"

All he could do was groan and nod, tugging at his bonds furiously as he tried to push that finger farther inside. He knew he looked like a wanton slut, but there was too little left in him to care. His heart thrummed painfully in anticipation, beating so loudly he wouldn't have been surprised if the other could hear it.

That one finger was worked inside him, his captor groaning. "Nobody else," he murmured, pressing kisses against the blonde's stomach. His lips caressed the head of his leaking cock, wrapping around it and tonguing the slit. Another long finger joined the first, scissoring inside Roxas to prepare him.

If his body could be any more flushed, he didn't know. His skin burned with shame and arousal, his legs spread so the fingers could work in and out of him. He wanted to beg for it, for anything, but any words he chose to say came out as nothing more than incoherent sounds. As a free hand reached up to tweak one of his nipples, he opened his mouth to gasp, only to find it difficult to calm down and breathe. The mouth left his cock, a faint amount of disappointment registering in his mind as he fought for air.

One hand delicately reached around to release the clasp, pulling the gag from Roxas's mouth. The ability to finally breathe was amazing, his lungs gasping for air. His erection had wilted slightly as he panicked, but stood fully as lips were brought down upon his and a tongue pushed past his lips. The fingers had never left, a third being added and pumped in and out.

"I'm going to fuck you. Let me hear how much you want it."

Finally able to use his voice, Roxas threw his head back and practically screamed. "Oh God, please! Fuck me! I want it so bad, so much, please!" Those fingers slipped out, a whimper escaping his lips. His chest was heaving as the other's cock was placed at his entrance and a lazy kiss was placed on the corner of his mouth.

With one good thrust, he was buried halfway inside the blonde. He shook with effort, hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. He groaned as he moved his hips again, picking up a slick, deep rhythm, pushing as far into Roxas as he could and loving how he seemed to tighten around him with every slide forward.

Roxas bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, moaning with every thrust and barely having the strength to push back to meet them. He trembled violently when he felt he was close, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks and catch in the cloth of the blindfold. "H-harder," he gasped, crying out and nearly coming when his prostate was hit dead on with a particularly vicious thrust. His thighs burned terribly from being wrapped around his captor, barely being held there at all.

He licked at the blood on Roxas's lips, their breath mingling as he spoke. "I love fucking you," he murmured, nuzzling the blonde's skin. "So tight, so perfect, mine. Come for me, Roxas."

The pressure of his cock being rubbed between their bodies and those nerves between pressed inside was enough to have him thrashing his head and screaming as he came. His body quivered as his come coated both their stomachs, feeling completely high and barely lucid as he was milked dry.

His captor groaned as Roxas clenched around him, thrusting several more times before his nails dug painfully in to those hips and he came, coating his insides with seed. He stayed still for a few moments, chest pressed against his captive's as they basked in the afterglow.

It was becoming progressively more uncomfortable, having his arms suspended above his head. He breathed a sigh of relief when the bonds were gone, feeling completely boneless and almost falling when his legs wouldn't hold him. He fell in to the other's chest, a pair of arms wrapping around him and petting his hair.

"Shh, it's alright. You're alright."

He didn't feel alright, blinking as the blindfold was taken off and he was looking in to a pair of green eyes he knew all too well. "A-Axel?" he squeaked. His lips gave way as the redhead above him smiled disarmingly and pushed something strangely similar to a pill past them.

Axel rubbed at the blonde's throat, helping him to swallow. "It's alright, baby."

He struggled against him slightly, wanting some answers. Indignant, his eyes filled with tears once again as his fists beat against the redhead's chest. He couldn't find the words to say, embarrassed and amazed and confused. After several minutes of fighting against him, his body began to feel even more sluggish than before and his mind fogged.

"W-what did you do to…" His vision was edged with black as he slowly slipped in to unconsciousness.

To his surprise, Axel looked sad. "You have no idea how many times you've asked me that, Roxas."

-----

When he woke up that morning, he rubbed at his eyes and groaned. It felt like something similar to a hangover. Is that what he had done last night? Gotten drunk?

He couldn't remember.

Fin.


End file.
